Like a Dream
by Cheshire Hatter
Summary: Kouga faces his feelings towards InuYasha, and gets his wish. But is just a dream, or did it really happen? Shonenai. Song Fic. One-Shot. KougaxInu. Review. And. I'll. Give. You. A. Cookie.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or Kouga. Or anyone else who gets mentioned. If I did, you wouldn't hear the end of it - And the song is 'Kill' by Jimmy Eat World. Oh yeah, and if you don't know what 'shonenai' is, it's boyxboy relationships. So, if you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read. You've been warned.

Well, you're just across the street  
Looks a mile to my feet  
I want to go to you  
Funny how I'm nervous still  
I've always been the easy kill  
I guess I always will

Kouga reclined on a rock, his eyes filled with boredom. Ginta and Hakkaku were gone for the day, so Kouga had no one to insult. That was, of course, until he caught sent of that... that... mutt-face... InuYasha. Kouga gave a small smile. When he relized what he was doing, his eyes grew wide. _'Na-nani...' _Kouga thought, '_why am I... smiling... espically for that damned mutt-face...'_ This wasn't the first time Kouga had thought about InuYasha, he had many before. These thoughts kept coming and wouldn't leave. Seeing as Kouga had finally relized he had no chance with Kagome, was he starting to fall for... InuYasha? Kouga looked up towards the sky and tried to shake the thoughts of InuYasha out of his head. He was almost sucsesful, until InuYasha was in his veiw.

Could it be that everything goes 'round by chance? (chance?)  
Or only one way that it was always meant to be (be)  
You kill me, you always know the perfect thing to say (hey hey, hey hey)  
I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away

It almost came like a dream. InuYasha was alone. Kouga blushed and looked down. He had just now relized this, but he'd been wishing this would happen. By the time Kouga looked up, InuYasha was in front of him, and was getting closer. Kouga's face was getting redder and redder, and tried to look away from InuYasha's eye. You could get lost in those gloden-amber eyes, and that's what happened to Kouga. Before he relized what had happened, InuYasha was just inches from his face. He could feel his hot breath on his face as InuYasha smiled.

I can picture your face well  
From the bar in my hotel  
I wish I'd go to you  
I pick up put down the phone  
Like your favorite Heatmeiser song goes  
It's just like being alone

"Inu-InuYasha..." Kouga said, but couldn't say anything after that. InuYasha has pressed his lips against Kouga's, and got lost in the kiss. Kouga moaned in ecsatsy. _'InuYasha...'_

Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain (vain)  
I need answers for what all the waiting I've done means (means)  
You kill me, you've got some nerve, but can't face your mistakes (hey hey, hey hey)  
I know what I should do, but I just can't turn away

Kouga's eyes flew open as he stared at the wondering faces of Ginta and Hakkaku. _'Nani?! What are these two bastards doing here?!'_

"Kouga! We're back!"

"What happened boss?"

"InuYasha came..." Kouga said, blushing, and his two henchmen looked confused. Kouga sniffed the air. InuYasha's scent was no where, nor on him. Kouga sighed and looked down. _'Was it, just a dream then?'_

So go on love  
Leave while there's still hope for escape  
Got to take what you can these days  
There's so much ahead  
So much regret  
I know what you want to say  
(Know what you want to say)  
I know it but can't help feeling differently  
I loved you, and I should have said it  
But tell me just what has it ever meant

The next day, Kouga had decided to go for a walk. As he wandered aimlessly through the woods, he heard the sound of fighting, and a sent he loved. InuYasha, and Kagome, but mostly InuYasha. Kouga smiled and wishpered to himself, "Hello, love..." and turned to walk back to his two 'servents'.

I can't help it baby, this is who I am (am)  
Sorry, but I can't just go turn off how I feel (feel)  
You kill me, you build me up, but just to watch me break (hey hey, hey hey)  
I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away

Fin.

Yeah, crap. Just wanted to make a short shonen-ai story between InuxKouga. Hahaha. Fear, and review, and I'll give you cookies!


End file.
